My Never Said Gooodbye
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Jake goes to Romania, but Miley was mad at him, so she never said goodbye. When there is a plane crash announced on the news, Miley thinks that Jake is dead. Miley's POV. Jiley, and maybe some Moliver. Please reivew! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sat quietly on the beach as I watched Jake Ryan walk away for the last time as his limo drove up to take him to the airport. He was going to be in Romania for four months, and I wouldn't get to see him for all that time.

I wanted so much to go with him, but Hannah Montana turned down the part of Sasha in the movie because it would interfere with school.

I was barely able to see the airport from where I sat still. It looked like an ant to tell you the truth. I could slightly see the private plane that Jake would be boarding soon.

As Jake sat down in his stretch limousine and closed the door I wish that I had said goodbye to him, but I didn't. I was mad at him for not telling me about Romania until one hour ago, so I did not want to talk to him.

I wish that I could hear his voice one last time. I wish I had not been stubborn when finding out about him going to Romania. I wish I had said goodbye to him.

I stood up from the place I was sitting, and walked over to Rico's, where Lilly and oliver were sitting. I didn't realize it at first, but then I began to notice the tears falling down my cheek gradually coming down faster and faster.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly and Oliver asked in unison.

I sat in a hard wood stool, tears dripping onto the counter, and began to to dry my face with my shirt.

"Jake is going to Romania, I never said goodbye to him," I finally said through sobs. "And for all I know, he could die in a plane crash on the way there."

I got a mental picture of that happening in my head, and began to cry even harder. I didn't want to lose the only person that I had ever really, really liked, and may have even loved.

I can't say for sure that I loved him because I'm only 14, but I had strong feelings for him that I had never felt before. It was a feeling that me all weird around him. Not weird like freaky, but weird as in different. This different was good. It was a fantastic feeling, but it was just different.

"It's okay, Miley," Oliver said comfortingly. "That won't happen to him, I promise." He smiled his kindly, and the twinkle in his eye was telling me that he meant it.

Oliver had been acting nicer than usual to me lately for some reason. I did not know that it was because he secretly had feelings for me, because if I did know, I would feel pretty uncomfortable around him. Since I didn't know, I just acted like my regular old self around him.

I looked up at Oliver, and gave him a big hug. "I know your right. I am just too childish to admit it." I wiped one final tear from my eye, and let go of him.

"Let's go over to my house and play truth or dare," Lilly suggested to get my mind off of Jake. She knew that this was my all-time favorite game, and her own, too.

"Great idea!" I yelled shouted to her as I raced Oliver to her house.

The only reason Oliver ever agreed to play truth or dare with us is because we would threaten to stop being his friend. He didn't take the chance because we were the only friends he has had since the 3rd grade when it was discovered that he ate glue for fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We all sat in a circle in Lilly's bedroom to begin the game.

"I think that since it was my idea to play, I should start," Lilly suggested with an evil grin on her face.

"That cannot be good," I stated, and giggled. Lilly was always known for giving extreme dares, like running around the house completely nude. I actually had to do that. Luckily, she paid my fifteen dollars for it.

"Miley, truth or dare?" My best friend asked, still grinning.

"I pick dare," I said bravely. "I can't believe I am going to do this."

"I dare you to watch the news for a full ten minutes," she said meanly to me. Where we lived, the news was so boring. It was even more boring than than the super bowl, and believe me, the super bowl is pretty darn bad.

The news anchor talked just like a robot, and talked about the stupidest things that are happening in the world. I personally don't even know why the news was ever invented.

"That is the second worst dare that you have ever given me." I looked in Lilly's direction, and glared. "But I will do it."

I walked across the small bedroom, and grabbed the remote control. I turned on the TV, and began to search through the channels until I got to the news channel.

Since I had to watch what was on, I decided I might as well listen.

"Breaking news! A plane crash has just been reported," I heard a voice that sounded like a robot say. My eyes got huge. "There were only four people on the plane: the pilot, co-pilot, the stewardess, and one passenger who's name has not yet been revealed."

A picture of the plane was on the screen, and my jaw dropped. "_Please not Jake, please," _I prayed.

I continued praying, until the reporter said something else.

"We have just been informed that the single passenger was the only person on the plane that was seriously injured. His name was..."

I began to pray some more, hoping that the name he was about to say was not Jake Ryan, the actor.

"Jake Ryan, the actor well known from the hit TV series 'Zombie Slayer'," The man on the screen finished.

The moment I heard this, I felt my heart being ripped right out of my chest. I began to softly cry, and then it gradually got worse and worse.

"Oliver, you promised that it wouldn't happen. You lied," I started accusing Oliver.

I ran out of the room with my hands buried in my face, and ran down the street to my house. I ran through the door, up the stairs, and jumped onto my bed to start soaking my bedsheets with tears.

I loved Jake, and now, he could very well be dead.

**How was that chapter? I just kinda thought up the idea, and decided to write it. Do you think you could review on your way out if possible? Thank you! I am always happy to get suggestions, compliments, and maybe even criticisms. Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while to update, but I was busy updating my other stories, and I've been busy with school, and I have been pretty sick. But I've updated now, so all of that does not matter. Hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it:) Miley's POV.

**Chapter Two**

Jake was in the hospital, and I was on my way there with my dad at this very moment.

"Dad, can you please speed up a little?" I asked impatiently. "I have to see Jake... NOW!"

"Look, bud. Unless some kind of miracle happens, it is going to be a while before this traffic starts moving again," my dad said, and shrugged.

I crossed my arms, and waited for the traffic to start moving. As I waited, I started chewing myself out in my head for never saying goodbye to Jake.

At the time that I had the chance to say goodbye to him, I did not know that it may very well be the last chance I ever get to say goodbye.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt the car jerk forward. The traffic was finally moving! YES!

"The traffic is cleared up," My dad said. "I hope we get there in time."

"First of all, you win the award for 'Mr. State the Obvious', because it would not have taken a genius to figure out that the traffic is cleared," I began saying. "And second of all, what do you mean 'in time'?"

"Well, Miles. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but the doctors say that Jake's injury is pretty serious, and to tell you the truth, when we get there might be the last time he lives to see us," my dad said to me as he turned to look at me, until he realized that he was still driving.

"Is it that bad?" I asked my dad, almost bursting out in tears st my father's words.

"Yeah, bud. It is. I'm so sorry," my dad told me with a sad expression on his face. "I know that you two were real good friends and all."

"We weren't just friends. He kissed me just before he left," I admitted to my father. "We really, really liked each other. He even asked me out." I paused for a moment to see the expression on my dad's face. "We were going to go out on a date as soon as he got out, but now, that's not very likely."

I now noticed that my dad's cars was already parked in the parking lot of the hospital. "Don't you wanna go see him?" my dad asked as he quickly got out of the car.

Moments later, I did the same.

We rushed through the hospital to the front desk, where we would find out what room Jake was in.

The nurse handed us a piece of paper with a number on it. 236. We ran toward that room at the speed of light.

In the process of doing so, we almost knocked over three dead people laid on stretchers. Luckily, none of them were Jake.

When we got into Jake's room, I saw him lying in his hospital bed motionless.

My dad and I sat down in chairs beside the bed, waiting for Jake to wake up.

Five minutes, still not awake.

10 minutes.

I was starting to get really worried. What if Jake really was dead. I would be so mad at myself if he was. I am already really mad at myself for never actually saying goodbye to him, even though it might have been the last time I ever saw him alive.

After an hour of waiting and him still not waking up, I began to cry, because I really did believe that Jake was dead. Not only _was_ he my favorite actor other than Orlando Bloom, but he _was_ also my boyfriend.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did this have to happen to him? He definitely did not deserve this.

I can feel rage streaming through my body, words that I would never dare say in front of my dad waiting to come out of my mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore. "NO!" I screamed. "This isn't happening!" I started to run out of the room, but my dad got hold of me and held me tight.

"Bud, I know that you two were really close. I am so sorry about him," he said, trying to calm me down.

I slowly stopped trying to escape from his arms, and just burst out into tears. I found myself crying more than I had cried at my own mother's death.

I sat back down in the chair I had been sitting in before, and held Jake's hand. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so, so sorry." I sat there, crying into Jake's hand for a few moments, and then said, "Goodbye."

I began to follow my dad out of the room to try to escape the memories I still had of Jake, but when I left the room, I felt even worse.

I turned back to see Jake's body one last time, and I saw something that I had secretly hoped to see, but never expected.

The person that everyone thought was dead sat slowly up in his bed, and looked straight at me. "Miley? I feel terrible for some reason," he began. "There must be some sort of explanation for why I am sitting here in the hospital with all of these tubes attached to me." He smiled slightly and waited for a response.

"Oh my gosh! You're alive! I can't believe it!" I shouted all at once through the tears flowing down my cheeks. I went over to him, and hugged him tightly, and refused to let go for a few seconds.

"Ow, that kinda hurts," the badly injured guy that no longer looked like my boyfriend said, and pointed to the part of his shoulder I had been touching. It had all kinds of bandages on it with blood soaking through them.

"Oh, sorry," I said feeling kind of embarrassed. "I'm just so happy to see you awake."

"So how exactly did I get here?" he asked once again. "I can't remember a thing." He scratched the top of his head where a bruise was, and looked at me, patiently waiting for an answer.

"You were on your way to Romania to film your new movie, but the plane crashed or something. All I know is that no one thought you would survive," I said, almost crying again at the thought of what had happened the previous day.

Judging by the look on Jake's face, he was starting to remember what had happened. I looked at him, and I saw him cringe. He obviously remembers it clearly. Probably more than he wants to remember.

A nurse entered the room, and said to me and my dad, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave now."

"Can we just have one more minute?" my dad asked the nurse politely. "That's all we need. Just one minute."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, and winked at my dad as she left the room. He shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"That woman looked about the same age as me mom. Now that's just wrong," he said, looking like he was about to gag.

"Anyway," I began, "I am just so glad to see you breathing. I guess we have to go now, but I'll come and visit you tomorrow," I told him sweetly. He smiled at me, and I kissed him on a small uninjured part of his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," he replied, and dozed off.

I followed my dad out of the room, with a smile on my face. I was happy to see that Jake was not dead, even though he was really hurt.

**A/N:**

**So how was that chapter? I really want reviews, or else I will delete this story because of people lack of interest.**

**Please give me any suggestions for new stories, new chapters, or just ideas that you have.**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is roxirose gmail .com, and my neopets username **

**roxirose. If any of you do use neopets, my guild name is Disney Rocks 4ever.**

**Hope you like what will happen next chapter, but I don't even know what I will do next chapter.**

**Keep on reading!**

**Please read at least one or more of my other stories, and please review on them too.**

**Remember that I always like comments on my stories!**

**I hope you like some of the other stuff that I have written!**

**Luv 'ya!**


End file.
